


Lift Me Back Up to the Sun

by quirkthescribbler



Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Loathing, Slut Shaming, Val is a dick, using sex as an unhealthy coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Angel has always relied on drugs to get him through the hell of his afterlife.  But when he decides not to, and Valentino finds out, he wonders if he can just replace one kind of high with another.It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Lift Me Back Up to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **CAVEAT:** Please heed the tags. This is a bit heavier than the other pieces I’ve written for my smutverse (I cried while writing parts of this!), and it’s probably gonna hurt a bit, but I promise it’s gonna be okay. I'll even hold your hand through it. <3

Angel stared at the baggie of white powder in his hand. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t want to take it.

When exactly had that changed? 

He couldn’t put his finger on an exact date. Normally, when Val would give him a hit of something like this, he wouldn’t think twice - snort it, shoot it, do whatever he needed to do to get it into his body as quickly as possible. But today he simply held the baggie between his fingers, staring at it dubiously, wondering what the fuck he should do with it.

He genuinely didn’t want to take it.

But Val had  _ told  _ him to, for the upcoming shoot that was planned for half an hour from now. He wanted him high for the shoot. Angel wondered if something had been lacking in his last few videos - maybe he seemed distracted, or obtuse? But he saw his own analytics, it wasn’t like Val was hurting for views or paying customers. So why?

More importantly, why didn’t he  _ want  _ to take it? It was his namesake, after all. It’d be weirder for him not to.

But he knew what coming down from that high was like. Everything felt fuzzy, he was always  _ so  _ tired, depressed, paranoid, forgetful. It made him never want to crash, making him that much more desperate for another hit. Desperate for Val.  _ Ugh.  _

He didn’t want to forget where he was, who he was with, or sleep for days at a time. He didn’t want to lose that time, especially with Husk--

_ Husk. Oh. _

Oh.

_ That _ was what was different.

Aside from a few times he’d gotten high at the beginning of their relationship - before it had gotten any shade of serious - he hadn’t touched any drugs, save for a blunt here and there that he shared with said boyfriend. 

He hadn’t wanted to… because he didn’t want to lose that precious time. He didn’t want to forget the time he spent with him. He didn’t want to lose it to sleeping off the after-effects, or being paranoid that Husk would find someone better (or worse - paranoid that Val would find out about them and try to hurt them).

The revelation hit Angel like a ton of bricks. How the hell had he not made the connection sooner? Of course his time with Husk would change him - change his habits, the way he lived day-to-day. Of course he’d seep into the cracks in his life and make a home there, growing and subtly pushing Angel in different -  _ better  _ \- directions.

God, he’d become so  _ soft.  _ And the wilder part was that he didn’t even mind.

Well, he didn’t mind  _ too  _ much. He’d still break a bitch if he had to--

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. “They’re ready for you on set, Angel Dust.”

“Be out in a sec.” Angel fiddled with the baggie. What to do with it… he couldn’t just leave it in his dressing room or throw it in the trash. Someone could find it.

He’d get rid of it on the way to set. Throw it behind a couch or something. Then get in front of the camera and fake it better than he ever had before. “All right, Angel,” he said to his own reflection in the mirror, adjusting his chest fluff. “You’re an actor, and a professional. Time to get out there, and give ‘em the performance of a lifetime.”

He could do this.

He  _ would  _ do this. If not for himself, then for Husk.

\-----

The first thing Angel did when he got back to his dressing room was disrobe and head for the shower in the attached bathroom. The last thing he needed was to go back to the hotel with eight different guy’s spunk on him. And he’d rather die (again) than let it dry on his fur.

The shoot had gone well. Angel felt like he fooled them well enough. He had been enthusiastic, loud, even a little out of control, it felt like at times. All of his scene partners had definitely been into it, and the few notes they did get were more for them anyway. It had felt so over-the-top, so cheesy, but then again, high Angel Dust was just normal, flirty Angel Dust amplified to a thousand.

Surely it was good enough.

The door to his dressing room clicked shut, and Angel didn’t even have to call out before a deep voice cut into his thoughts.

“Ya did a good job out there, Angel Cakes.”

Angel continued to rinse his body as if talking to his boss while completely naked after shooting a gangbang scene was completely normal. After all, it kind of was, for him. “Thank ya, Mistah Val.”

“You always shine in the spotlight, ya know? That’s why you’re my star, baby. That’s why I give ya anything and everything you could want.”

Angel furrowed his brow as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his body. “Yeah… ya do a great job takin’ care of me.” He opened the shower door and stepped out of the bathroom back into his dressing room, where Valentino was sitting on the chaise in the corner, studying his phone intently.

Val looked up and smiled, all teeth, a cheshire cat in the dark. “That bump I gave ya before the shoot must have felt real good, huh? It’s been a while since ya came to me askin’ for a hit.”

Angel tried his best to school his features and not look like a deer caught in the headlights. “Oh yeah, boss, it was great… really got me goin’. I… appreciate it.”

“You startin’ to come down from that high? Need another treat from daddy?”

Angel swallowed. “Nah, still ridin’ it. Just mellowin’ a bit now that the shoot’s ova, that’s all.”

Val turned back to his phone, and Angel took a moment to breathe. “Ya sure about that?”

A beat of silence. Maybe too long. “Yeah… I don’t know--”

“I just find it hard to believe,” Valentino began, standing from his position on the chaise and sauntering over to tower over Angel, “that’s you’re still so loaded from a hit you  _ threw away.” _

Angel’s heart fell to the floor as Valentino pulled out that same fucking bag of powder from his coat while simultaneously turning his phone around to display the security camera footage from the hallway, showing Angel throwing said baggie into a nearby potted plant. Those damn security cameras had been broken for  _ months,  _ of course Val would get them fixed without telling anyone if it meant he could have the upper hand.

Like right now.

“You lied to me.”

The trembling started in his legs, and Angel did everything he could to stay calm and not let his fear show. “I just wasn’t feelin’ it--”

“Since when do you ever ‘not feel’ up to getting shitfaced?” Val gave him an appraising look. “It’s that hotel, isn’t it?”

“W-what? No, that ain’t got nothin’ ta do with it!”

“Ya bein’ awfully defensive, Angel Cakes. You’ve already lied to me once, don’t make me angry by doin’ it again.”

The shaking had reached Angel’s hands now, and he focused on holding the towel covering his body up. Fuck, he really wished he’d had a chance to get dressed before having this conversation. He already felt vulnerable enough. “It’s got nothin’ ta do with ‘em, I just didn’t know--I didn’t think--”

Valentino lunged forward, grabbing Angel’s face roughly by the chin and squeezing his cheeks painfully. “That’s right, you  _ don’t  _ fucking think, you let  _ me  _ do that! You do whatever I tell ya to, remember? You let me do the thinkin’, and all you have to do is be a good little whore and take it in whatever hole I fucking tell ya to!”

A whimper crawled up Angel’s throat and fell from his lips, as much as he tried to hold it in. He hated how this man had such a hold on him. “I--’m sorry, boss, ‘m sorry! I won’t--it won’t happen again!”

Valentino narrowed his eyes at Angel before letting go of him harshly, sending the spider sprawling onto the floor. “Damn right it won’t happen again,” he said darkly, putting away his phone and the drugs. “If you’re suddenly so intent on bein’ sober, I’m not plannin’ to waste my good shit on you.”

Angel furrowed his brow in confusion. “Whaddaya mean?”

“I mean,” Val began cooly, straightening out his trademark red coat, “that maybe you need a few weeks to be  _ really  _ stone cold sober to remember how shit things really are down here. You’re cut off, until you come to your fucking senses and come crawling back on your knees to me.” Angel met his gaze; nothing but coldness behind those eyes. “Your schedule is about to get a hell of a lot busier, Angel. Here’s hopin’ you can keep up without the extra _ help _ you’ve always had.”

With nothing more to say, Val turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Angel folded his legs up under himself and wrapped his arms around his torso in a self-hug.

That… could have gone worse, right? At least Val wasn’t forcing Angel to do the drugs. He was just mad, and Angel’s schedule would probably ramp up for a couple of weeks - it always did whenever he pissed Val off - but he could handle all of that until it all blew over.

He didn’t have to get high to handle this. 

So why did he feel worse than ever _? _

\-----

Fuck Val. 

He’d played Angel like a fucking fiddle. And he  _ knew  _ he had, too. 

Val had an army of addicts just like Angel. He knew how to get demons, imps, and sinners alike to do his bidding: get them hooked on something they couldn’t live without. For Angel it hadn’t been hard - the minute he woke up on the other side he was looking for a hit of the same shit that killed him. And then once Val had them where he wanted them, he’d use that  _ one thing  _ as leverage, threatening to take it away if they so much as made a peep of discontent.

Angel had already decided earlier in the day that he didn’t need the drugs he’d been given. But now that Val had cut him off entirely, had taken away the choice, something switched inside Angel’s brain. Now, getting high was the only thing he wanted. Just a small hit. Just…  _ something. _

He knew he’d survive without it. He knew this was Val playing mind games. But he would have been lying to himself if he didn’t spend his time walking home looking into dirty alleys, searching for some poor soul trying to sell. Every time he saw someone lurking in the shadows, he hesitated, but ultimately hugged his arms tighter around himself and kept on walking, cursing Val’s name and feeling absolutely exhausted with every step.

When the hotel finally came into view, Angel couldn’t tell if he was happy or disappointed. Relief was palpable; he wanted to be around the people - for certain, at least  _ one  _ person - who actually cared for him. But walking in there meant there was no chance of getting his hands on those drugs he desperately craved. Charlie would have a cow. 

He ducked his head and walked through the front doors, not letting himself think too much about it. He didn’t need it. He didn’t  _ fucking  _ need it.

Husk stood behind the bar, playing some kind of card game with Niffty. He looked up as Angel walked in, and the soft smile that donned his features made the knot in Angel’s chest loosen slightly. “Welcome back, Angel.”

The spider smirked, just a little. “What, no babe, or sweetheart, or baby?” he teased, knowing of Husk’s hesitancy to use pet names when other people were around.

Husk rolled his eyes while Niffty’s one large eye shone excitedly. Angel leaned over the bar. “Come ooonnn, give ya sugar some sugar.”

Husk, now blushing, looked at Angel, cut his eyes over to Niffty, then back to Angel, before leaning over and pecking Angel quickly on the lips.

Niffty squealed as Angel smirked. “See, was that so hard?”

Husk shook his head, covering his face with his paw. “The things I do for ya…” The old cat looked between his fingers to the tiny housekeeper, who was jotting something down furiously in a notebook. “All right, all right,” he gruffed, gathering the playing cards up, “game’s over now, pack it up.”

“No fair!” Niffty protested. “I was winning!”

“You  _ think  _ you were winning,” Husk chuckled. He turned back to his boyfriend, shooting Niffty a side look. “Mind givin’ us a little privacy?”

The cyclops sighed. “Fiiiiine. But you owe me another game of gin rummy.”

“Deal. Now get.”

Niffty hopped off the barstool and let them be, though occasionally she glanced over her shoulder at them as she headed to her room. Once she was out of sight, Husk interlaced his fingers with Angel’s and kissed the back of his hand. “Welcome home, sweetheart.”

This old man was so soft, and Angel loved him for it. “Thanks Husky.”

“Work okay today?”

And just like that, the good mood bubbling up popped, and the weight of the day hung on Angel’s shoulders once again, a heavy thing suffocating him slowly. He shrugged in response. “Eh, just a day, I guess.”

“That bad, huh?”

Angel pursed his lips. “I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

“Okay,” replied Husk, not dismissively, but sensing that Angel wanted space. “Ya wanna hear the crazy shit Al wanted me to do fah him today?”

“Always.”

“So, this mornin’, I’d barely woken up fah the day, when this jackass comes waltzin’ into my room like he fuckin’ owns the place…”

Husk continued in his story, but Angel felt his mind wandering. The buzzing, the unpleasant itch under his skin was back in full force. God, this was so  _ stupid!  _ He didn’t need this! If his brain wasn’t so fucked, broken beyond repair, he wouldn’t fucking feel this way. He just wanted to go back to those few moments when he could just forget about Val, about his stupid addiction problems, just concentrate on Husk and… and…

Wait a minute. That was an idea.

Of course Husk could be the answer. Swap out one high with a different one. It was all the same dopamine, anyway. He didn’t need drugs, he just needed a good lay. Get fucked, good and hard, and that would be enough.

… Right?

He’d make it enough, goddammit. He just wanted to have some fun, forget the day, feel something that wasn’t guilt and fear and frustration. Husk would  _ want  _ him to feel better. Husk was here and more than willing. He  _ needed  _ this.

A sharp snap of claws right in front of Angel’s eyes startled him back into the moment. “Did you hear  _ anything  _ I just said?” Husk asked with a cocked head and furrowed eyebrows.

Angel opened his mouth to lie, and then closed it again. “Sorry babe, I just… spaced out, I guess.”

Husk grunted. “Must be a lot to occupy your mind when ya boyfriend is tellin’ ya about his day. What’s got you so preoccupied?”

This was the opening Angel had been waiting for. He turned the charm up to eleven and smirked dangerously. “Just  _ you,  _ big boy.”

A disbelieving snort from Husk as he muttered good-naturedly, “If you were really thinkin’ about me, ya woulda been listenin’...” 

Angel stood from his stool and walked around the bar, hand trailing the glossy varnished bar top. “You know how I am, babe. I just can’t get enough of ya.” He stalked over to Husk, like a predator tracking his prey. “I been thinkin’ about ya  _ all day,  _ and you know no one can compare to what you give me, Husky, baby.” As he reached his boyfriend, Angel leaned over him, using all four of his arms to cage Husk between his body and the bar. “Waddaya say?”

Husk’s wings ruffled, a sure sign he was flustered. “I mean, I’m never gonna say no ta this, but what’s with the sudden mood change?”

Angel tampered down the twinge of annoyance he felt rise up for only a second. “No mood change, babe. Just been wantin’ ta do this since I walked through those doors.” And with that, he leaned down to kiss Husk filthily, tongue and teeth, moaning into his mouth. When he pulled back, Husk was thoroughly dazed. Jackpot.

Husk swallowed and took a deep breath in through his nose. When he spoke, his voice was low and gravelly, arousal laced in every word. “Yeeeaaah, we should get upstairs before I seriously consider bending you over the bar and taking you right here.”

“I wouldn’t be terribly opposed ta that.”

“Well, I ain’t ready for it yet.”

“Hmm, I like the ‘yet’ part.”

“Enough yappin’,” growled Husk, pinching Angel’s ass and earning a yelp in reply. “Ya got me as hot and bothered as you are, so let’s go, sweetheart.”

Angel giggled as he led the way up the stairs. This was good. This was what he wanted. This would get his mind off of all the shit that happened today. The high he didn’t get, that he so desperately wanted - this one would be just as good.

When they got back to Angel’s room, he immediately cornered Husk against the door, pinning his arms by the wrists with two of his hands as he kissed him thoroughly, an encore of the show he’d put on at the bar just a couple floors down. Husk moaned, biting Angel’s bottom lip, and Angel shifted until his leg was slotted between his boyfriend’s. As Husk began to rock against Angel’s leg, the spider smirked, and leaned down to kiss and bite at the juncture of his neck to entice him further.

When he felt Husk hard against his leg and panting in his ear, he pulled back, letting go of his wrists and holding two fingers up to his mouth. “Get me nice and wet, would ya,  _ daddy?” _ The old cat’s pupils dilated, almost comically so, and he obediently opened his mouth to Angel’s waiting fingers, sucking and tonguing them thoroughly. With his remaining hands, Angel slid his skirt and panties off, not bothering with his shirt and blazer, and when his fingers were thoroughly soaked he pulled them from Husk’s mouth with an audible  _ pop.  _ “I suppose I should return the favor,” Angel purred, getting on his knees and freeing Husk’s hard cock from its confines. He wasted no time putting his mouth to work on the dick in front of him, as he used his two spit-covered digits to finger himself open.

This was good. This was… better. Not perfect, but he was getting closer to that mindless state he craved. He just wanted to feel something good, and this at least was familiar - Husk’s cock on his tongue, his own fingers stretching himself. He didn’t have to think about much, and he liked it that way.

Husk’s hips began to rock as he clutched Angel’s hair, clearly trying to hold back. Angel pulled away, looking up with hooded eyes. “Fuck my mouth, Husky,” he breathed.  _ “Use me.” _

Husk hesitated. “I--I don’t wanna hurt you…”

A smirk and a gasp from Angel, as he started to scissor his fingers inside of himself. “Ya ain’t gonna hurt me, Husk. I’ll be fine. Just go fah it.”

Husk, still uncertain, grabbed Angel’s hair now with both hands, only pulling gently as he began to slowly piston his hips in and out of Angel’s waiting mouth. Angel concentrated on fingering himself and keeping his mouth open, but soon grew frustrated that Husk was still being too gentle for his taste. He wanted to choke on him, not be able to breathe--

_ “...all you have to do is be a good little whore and take it in whatever hole I fucking tell ya to!” _

Val’s words still echoing in his mind, Angel pushed Husk’s hips against the door and took him to the root, deep-throating and swallowing around him whole. Husk gave a surprised shout as his claws in Angel’s hair tightened. “Oh, fuck!” cried Husk, hips still making short, abortive thrusts. “Fucking hell, Angel,  _ yes…” _

The sting in his scalp, the pain radiating from being on his knees most of the day, the tears streaming from his face as fought against his gag reflex - it all hurt in the best way _.  _ It felt exactly like what he deserved. He’d fucked up with Val, and Husk deserved  _ so  _ much better than him; the best thing he could do would be the best lay Husk would ever have. Maybe then he’d be worth his time. Maybe then he’d--

He was still thinking too much. It was good, but not  _ enough. _

Angel slowly pulled off of Husk and looked up again, feeling rightly proud of the scarlet blush tinting his cheeks. “I want you inside me,  _ now.” _

Husk exhaled like the air had been punched from his lungs. “Ya don’t hafta tell me twice.” He helped Angel off of his knees and sat on the bed. “How do ya want me, babe?”

Angel pushed on Husk’s shoulder until he was lying prone on the bed and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. “I wanna ride ya.” Angel kissed Husk passionately as they both situated themselves on the mattress, the spider wasting no time straddling Husk’s hips and lowering himself onto his cock after lubing him up thoroughly.

The cat hissed and gasped, grasping Angel’s hips. “Holy fuck, sweetheart, you’re still so goddamn tight - did you stretch yourself enough?”

Angel bit his tongue to keep his own gasp of pain quiet. “I’m fine, baby, I’m a professional.” The burn was  _ intense,  _ Angel knew he should have prepared himself better, but he didn’t want to wait. And besides, the pain took up more residency in his mind. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’m--” his breath hitched as he lowered himself further, “--’m fine.”

When he was finally completely seated, the ache was overwhelming, but Angel didn’t wait to get to moving. It hurt, it  _ hurt,  _ but he was going to make this good for Husk, goddammit. And he wasn’t going to think about today, he was going to prove his worth, he didn’t need the drugs or Val or--

“Angel, shit, you gotta slow down-”

“Mmmm, but baby, you’re making me feel so good, let me make you feel good…”

Husk grabbed Angel’s hips and forcibly stopped him from moving. “Angel, sweetheart, you need to stop.”

The spider pouted and whined, petulant. “But I don’t  _ want  _ to, I’m sooooo  _ hot  _ fah ya--”

“Don’t gimme that porno bullshit,” Husk grumbled, and Angel opened his eyes. “You’re not even hard.”

Angel looked down at his own body, and sure enough, his own dick was completely flaccid.  _ Fuck.  _ The porn star, betrayed by his own cock: what fitting karma. He pulled off with a huff and sat next to Husk, folding his arms when his boyfriend moved to sit up, confused. “I just wanted to have some fun,” Angel complained. “If ya wanna be an asshole about it--”

“Whoa, whoa!” Husk held his hands up defensively. “Since when am I the asshole? You’ve been all over me since you walked in the door tonight--”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m too much fah ya!” Angel’s voice was rising in pitch and volume, like he was quickly losing control of the situation. He hated it. How had this gone so wrong so suddenly? “Is that the problem? Can’t keep up with the horny maniac, huh?”

“You know that’s not fair, yer puttin’ words in my mouth! I never said that - you jumped to that conclusion all on yer own. And frankly, I’d think you’d know me better than that.”

“Do I, though? Cuz I can’t fah the life of me right now figure out how ta get ya to rail me into the bed!”

“Fucking  _ talk  _ to me! Clearly somethin’ is wrong and yer not tellin’ me!”

“ _I JUST NEED TO_ _FEEL SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE!”_

The silence was deafening. Angel was afraid to look at Husk. When he finally did, he wished he hadn’t. Husk’s lips pursed, hands resting neatly in his lap, wings folded tightly behind him while his eyes were… cold. Sad. Angel had seen that expression a few times, but never directed at him.

No. Not directed at him.

_ Because  _ of him.

God, he was such a fuck up.

“I thought… I thought this was good,” Husk said softly, his voice low and tense. “What we have. Or… had, I dunno.”

“No, Husk,” Angel was quick to reply, frantic to clarify. “We are good, this is good, I wasn’t talking about us, I only meant--”

“Then what the hell, Angel? You come home, you throw yourself at me, you  _ hurt  _ yourself  _ using me, _ and then come at me when I tell you to stop--”

“Oh my fucking god,” Angel stood, began pacing in front of the bed and pulling his hair. This was so far gone off the rails. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. The night was not supposed to end like this!

“What way?!” Husk pressed, irritated. Fuck, had he said that last part out loud? 

“I shoulda just taken the drugs,” Angel murmured. “I shoulda just done as Val said.”

“Drugs?” Husk asked, only catching the last word. “Are… are you high right now?”

Of all the questions for Husk to ask, that was the only one Angel couldn’t take. He started to laugh hysterically. “No, Husk! I’m not high! That’s the fucking problem! Val gave me a hit to do before a shoot - demanded I do it - and I fuckin’ didn’t! I didn’t fuckin’ do it because of you! Because of us! For the first time in as long as I can remember I didn’t wanna be high, so I didn’t do it, but then Val found out and now he’s cut me off and plans to make my life a livin’ hell fah it!” A deep breath, trying not to completely lose it. “And now, it’s all I can think about. All I want are those fuckin’ drugs I can’t get! I just want to forget this god awful day, forget my god awful choices, forget  _ who I am  _ for just a little while, because apparently all I am is a big fuck up who’s really good at forgetting who he really is: an addict who is  _ nothing  _ without a goddamn high.”

His breaths staccato, Angel hugged his arms around his torso tighter, waiting for a reaction to his outburst. Husk moved to the edge of the bed, seemingly processing Angel’s words, and he wished Husk would just  _ say something.  _ The quiet was driving him crazy, if this was the end of them he just needed to now and get it over with--

Husk took a deep breath, and met Angel’s gaze. “Ya done?”

Angel stared back, disbelieving. “‘Ya done?’ Afta all that, that’s all you gotta say? ‘Ya done?’” He rambled on, his voice getting louder with every word. “I mean I guess I could keep goin’! Let’s see, how many ways is Angel Dust, Druggie Extraordinaire and Porn Star, a fucking screw up? I’m sure I can keep goin’-”

Husk quickly stood and closed the three-step gap between them, throwing his arms around his lover and hugging him tightly. “No. No more of that.”

Angel, taken aback momentarily at the gesture, weakly wrapped his arms around Husk in return and bowed his head to rest on his shoulder. “I’m  _ so tired,  _ Husk.”

“I’ve got you. You’re safe with me. You always are.”

Once the first tear fell, Angel couldn’t stop the deluge that followed. Burying his face in the crook of Husk’s neck, Angel sobbed like he hadn’t in decades. Every negative thought, every regret from the day came pouring out, and Husk held him through it all, even going so far as to pick him up and carry him back to the bed when his knees buckled under him.

Angel cried until he hiccuped, the way he used to when he was a kid. Breath hitching, tears finally dried up, he pulled back as Husk grabbed a box of tissues off the nightstand and offered them to him. Angel grabbed a few, wiping his eyes and Husk’s neck where his tears left a dark spot on his fur. Husk gently grabbed Angel’s legs and situated them over the lap, their thighs on top of each other, as his claws began to lightly scratch over the nape of Angel’s neck. He was being so gentle, after all the awful things Angel had said to him. He couldn’t tell if he was grateful or if he wished Husk would lash out in his own way.

“So,” Husk began, voice low and thoughtful, “wanna talk about this?” Angel didn’t respond, still mulling over his words, and Husk made to fill the awkward silence. “I’m not gonna force ya ta talk, if ya don’t wanna. God knows I got my own issues, I’m not good wit’ feelings, and it’d be a shitty thing for me ta scold fah somethin’ I’m also guilty of. We all got our vices down here.” Husk cupped the back of Angel’s neck gently,  _ so  _ gently, and the spider leaned into it, resting his head against Husk’s shoulder once more. “But I… I care about ya, Angel. You know that. And I can’t… I can’t be a replacement for whateva’ ya feel is missing in yer life, whether that’s drugs, or excitement, or… anything else. If you depend on me fah that, I’m gonna let you down every time.” A deep breath as Husk leaned to rest his forehead against Angel’s. “I can give ya me, all tha shit that comes with me. You gotta give me all tha shit that comes with you too. You  _ gotta  _ be honest with me.”

Angel looked up and met Husk’s gaze, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, the other lacing his fingers with the hand not resting on the back of his neck. He chuckled. “Ya don’t give yourself enough credit, Husk. Ya plenty good with feelin’s. And you’re tha most excitin’ thing that’s happened to me since I died.” The soft smile on Husk’s face encouraged Angel to keep going. “I’m sorry. For what I said. What I did. Ya right, it’s not fair to ya. I didn’t… I felt so small after leaving Val’s. I didn’t wanna look weak, or bring any more baggage with me. I didn’t wanna put it on ya. I just wanted to deal with it and be done.”

“Okay, but… you know I  _ wanna  _ know about that stuff? If somethin’s botherin’ ya, I should be tha first person you come to. Yer not alone. Ya don’t have to face it all by yerself anymore.”

Angel shrugged. “I guess that’s somethin’ I’ve gotta get used to, then.”

A breathy chuckle from the old man. “That makes two of us.”

“I don’t… ya know I don’t resent ya, for this, for what we have, right?” He had to make sure Husk knew. “I know earlier I said I didn’t take the drugs because of us, but it was because I didn’t wanna hafta come down from that high. I always get spacey and forgetful, paranoid, sometimes. I didn’t wanna do that - not because I didn’t trust ya ta take care of me but because I didn’t wanna waste what time we have together.” He shrugged. “I dunno if that makes sense, the dots all connect in my brain.”

“Nah, I think I get it,” Husk replied. “I don’t want ya to only get sober for me. One, because I can’t promise that I can do the same. And two, I shouldn’t be the reason ya do that. You should wanna do it for you.”

Angel swallowed. “I’m not sure I want it that bad yet.”

“Whatever ya decide, I’ll be right here wit’ ya.”

Angel squeezed Husk’s hand and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank ya, Husky. And again, ‘m sorry.”

Husk shook his head. “It’s fine, sweetheart. We’re okay.”

The exhale that left Angel’s lungs brought a sense of relief and exhaustion. The weight of the entire day still hung heavily on his shoulders. A yawn crawled its way up his throat; he hadn’t been kidding when he told Husk he was tired. “Sounds like some sleep will do you some good.”

“Yeah…” Angel replied, still feeling guilty. “Sorry for ruinin’ the mood.”

“Uh-uh, nuff of that. If I only wanted ya fer sex, I’d be a client, not yer boyfriend. It’s fine.”

“Still. I owe ya.”

Husk rolled his eyes and smirked. “Which I’m sure you’ll more than make up fer.”

Angel giggled and pulled him in for a loud, smacking kiss. Maybe they really were okay. “Stay with me?” he asked, pulling back to divest himself of the rest of his clothes.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

As Angel settled into the bed, Husk got up to retrieve Fat Nuggets from the bathroom and turn out the lights. The pig snuffled Angel’s cheek, checking on his dad, and Angel gave him a sweet kiss on top of his head before he settled in the crook of Angel’s knees. Husk crawled into bed, facing his lover, and laced their fingers together again. He brought the back of Angel’s hand to his lips in a sweet kiss, and Angel felt his heart pound.

“Sleep,” whispered Husk, wrapping an arm around Angel’s waist and bringing him in close. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Angel didn’t need to be told twice. 

He was out like a light.

\-----

Angel awoke hours later, sleepily coming to on the opposite side that he’d fallen asleep on. He kept his eyes closed as he took in his surroundings: he didn’t feel Fat Nuggets cuddled beside him, he could hear the muted snores of his boyfriend next to him. He cracked open his eyes. It was still dark. He sat up, careful not to disturb his sleeping partner, and surveyed the room.

Fat Nuggets had moved to the pet bed set up in the corner of the room - a common occurrence, especially since Husk tended to have restless legs when he slept. Angel always slept through it but the little pig never really got used to it. Maybe one day.

He turned to look at his lover on the bed, sprawled on his back, mouth slightly agape as he snored softly. It wasn’t exactly a flattering sight but Angel couldn’t help it if his heart swelled looking at him. Thinking back on just a few hours ago, Angel had really messed up. And he could let himself wallow in that guilt, but Husk wouldn’t want that for him. He’d call him on his bullshit, just like he had earlier in the evening.

He had to be honest with himself before he could be honest with Husk. And, honestly? Angel wasn’t sure he could go cold turkey. That itch for a hit was still under his skin, something he couldn’t scratch with anything other than a good high. But the pressure he felt to be sober was completely put upon himself. Husk wasn’t asking him to give it up; if anything, Husk understood more than most sinners he knew.

But Angel found himself wanting to  _ try,  _ for the same reasons he’d come to earlier in the day. He didn’t want to forget his time with Husk. He didn’t want to waste time on something that made him feel like shit in the long run when this amazing soul was here,  _ wanting  _ to be with  _ him. _

The devil that had been sitting on his shoulder, whispering doubts in his ear, finally left. There wasn’t an easy answer to all this, but that was okay. He had Husk. They’d figure it out together.

Angel laid back down next to his boyfriend, curling up beside him and resting his head on Husk’s shoulder. Husk unconsciously turned toward the warm body, wrapping his arms around Angel and burying his face in hair while his snores transformed into sleepy purring. Angel could stop the stupid smile on his face. This old coot was too cute.

He leaned in and pressed his lips in a loving kiss right above Husk’s heart. Slowly, he worked his way up, kissing his shoulder, his neck, the underside of his chin. When he reached Husk’s face, he shifted until he could press his lips to his forehead to work his way down this time, kissing his eyelids, his nose, his cheek. When he finally reached his lips, Husk returned the kiss in kind, a clear indication he was awake now, and tightened his grip on Angel.

“Mmm,” he grumbled, voice still rough from sleep, “to what do I owe the pleasure of waking up ta this?”

Angel hummed happily. “Do I need a reason?”

Husk shrugged. “Fair ‘nuff.” He cracked one eye open. “Wha’ time issit?”

“Not sure. It’s still dark.”

A grunt of displeasure. “Too early.”

“Sorry babe. I wasn’t trying to wake ya.”

“Like hell you weren’t.”

“Okay, maybe a  _ little.  _ But only because I wanted to do this.” He ducked in to kiss Husk sweetly again, lips soft and careful in the quiet dark of the room. The cat kissed him back thoroughly, welcoming the affection, and Angel lifted a hand to cup his cheek. For a long while, the only sound breaking the silence in the room was that of lips meeting, seeking comfort in one another again.

Sweet kissing turned into something more heated, as mouths parted, tongues tangled, lips bitten gently by teeth too eager for more. Husk rolled onto his back and took Angel with him, the spider settling on top of him comfortably as if Husk’s lap were a seat made especially for him. Husk’s hands found Angel’s waist and held him steady as he started to roll his hips, seeking friction, and Angel gasped. 

He pulled back, looking into Husk’s sleepy lust-filled eyes. “I wanna make you feel good.  _ So  _ good.” He hoped Husk could see the sincerity in his own gaze now. “Will you let me?”

He hoped that Husk said yes, but if he didn’t, if all Husk wanted to do was go back to sleep, he’d let him. The man could have anything he wanted. He already had Angel’s whole heart.

Husk, still rolling his hips minutely, nodded.  _ “Please.” _

Angel’s mouth led the way down Husk’s body, hands trailing behind, and once he reached his cock, he placed a series of kisses from the head all the way down the shaft. When he reached his balls, he took them into his mouth one at a time, suckling gently, until Husk was a babbling mess of “oh, fuck” and “don’t stop.”

He finally pulled away after Husk started begging, reaching for the lube that had fallen on the floor earlier in the night. He squirted some onto his bottom hands, coating them thoroughly, while his top two hands found the crook of Husk’s knees and pushed them up to his chest. He looked up to Husk, who was blushing furiously. “This still okay?”

A silent nod as Husk swallowed to find his voice. “Yeah… yeah, more than okay.”

Angel smiled. He loved that no matter how many times they did this, no matter how long they’d been together, he could always turn Husk into a blustering disaster. It was one of his most endearing traits.

Angel wrapped his lube-coated hands around the base of Husk’s dick, stroking at a sure but slow pace, and Husk’s head fell back to the pillow as he moaned. Angel lowered himself to the bed, lips kissing the underside of Husk’s thigh, until he reached his hole, and began lavishing it with his tongue.

Husk keened loudly, thrusting his hips into Angel’s hands and pushing back against his mouth. Angel wanted him to lose himself in the pleasure he couldn’t follow through on the night before. After all, he did owe him.

As Husk became more and more desperate, Angel increased the pace of his hands as he rimmed Husk thoroughly. He noticed Husk’s toes curling and pulled away, just barely, a string of saliva still connecting them. “Ya close, Husky?”

A guttural groan in response. “Yes,  _ fuck,  _ please don’t stop.”

Angel smirked. “As you wish.” He went back to work, sloppily eating Husk out, his hands moving faster and faster until Husk came with a low groan, covering Angel’s hands in jizz, some of it falling onto his abdomen.

Angel sat up on his knees and surveyed his wrecked lover, pleased with his work. When Husk met his gaze, he deliberately brought his hands to his mouth, licking the cum off his fingers, and Husk swore. He leaned down to clean up what his hands hadn’t caught with his mouth, kissed the tip of his dick, and then crawled back up to be at eye level with Husk. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

“Hey yerself,” he replied, a satisfying flush still staining his cheeks. “That was… wow.”

“I’m glad.” Angel moved to lie next to his boyfriend, still feeling proud. “‘S what ya deserve.”

“Speakin’ of gettin’ what we deserve…” Husk eyed Angel’s erection. “Ya want some help wit’ that?”

Angel looked down. He was still horny as all get out, but… “Nah. This was about you. I’m fine.”

Husk clearly didn’t buy it. “I’m pretty sure getting to come and then not getting your partner off is one of the most jackass things a person can do.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “It’s  _ fine,  _ Husk. I just wanted to make you feel good--”

“If this is about makin’ me feel good, then ya know what would make me feel even better? Gettin’ ta  _ reciprocate.”  _ Husk rolled on top of him, and Angel knew he was going to lose this battle. “If ya really don’t want me to, all ya gotta do is say the word. But I have a feeling that that ya really do, and yer just bein’ stubborn, for some reason.”

A good-natured sigh fell from Angel’s lips. “I was  _ tryin’  _ ta be a gentleman.”

“Well, it don’t suit ya.”

Angel’s mouth dropped open in mock offense. “Rude!” The reaction had its desired effect; Husk chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Angel’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders, his waist, as he hummed happily. “Well,  _ smartass,  _ since you seem ta know me so well, what should I be instead.”

“Hmmm… how about,  _ my  _ Angel…  _ il mio cuore, il mio amore, tutta la mia vita… _ ”

Husk punctuated each title with a kiss lower and lower, and Angel would have been lying if he said his heart didn’t beat a little faster with each one. “Oh,  _ Husk… _ ”

Angel was soon gasping and whining as Husk’s mouth went to work in a completely different way, enveloping his cock in warm, wet heat. He was  _ so  _ good at this, so good  _ to him.  _ Even after the night before, Husk still wanted him in every way he could have him, and the thought elated Angel.

He felt a lubed digit circle his entrance, and Angel mewled his assent, shifting his hips to bear down more on Husk’s fingers. He quickly found his prostate, rubbing incessantly, and the pleasure that bloomed from that little movement had Angel seeing stars, his orgasm quickly approaching. He tapped Husk’s head, still bobbing dutifully. “Husk, ‘m gonna come--”

The old cat redoubled his efforts, and Angel’s climax hit him like a train, seeing white behind his eyelids as he moaned loudly. Husk’s mouth worked him through it, swallowing around him, only pulling off when Angel gasped as he entered overstimulation territory. He withdrew, mouth and fingers, and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that. Just wanted to make sure you got what you were due.”

“Don’t apologize,” Angel laughed, reaching for Husk. “Just get up here and hold me.”

He did exactly that, facing Angel and tangling their legs together, wrapping his arms and wings around them both, a dopey smile on his face. Angel was sure he had the same kind of grin on his own lips. They laid there in silence as the sun broke the horizon, staring at each other, committing every hair, every expression to memory.

Angel had to ask again. He just needed that last bit of reassurance. “We’re good, yeah?”

Husk smiled, surprisingly patient, and nodded. “Yeah, sweetheart. We’re good.”

“I love ya, Husky.”

“Love you too, my Angel.”

The spider curled up under the cat’s chin, heart full to bursting. His eyes slipped shut and he fell back asleep as dawn rose, aware that the day was beginning but uncaring to the outside world. It was just them.

Right now, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** I feel like this shouldn’t have to be said, but uh, don’t use your partner as a replacement vice for your addictions, and always remember that being in a relationship will never magically solve all of your problems. I really wanted to explore the idea of Angel becoming less dependent on drugs when in a relationship because for the first time it seems like he has someone who actually believes in him. Husk might be an enabler because he has his own vices (hence that whole “I won’t judge you if you go back to drugs” attitude), and that’s not good either - after all, these are two problematic individuals in a relationship just doing their best to make it work. But I do believe these two would make each other better overall. Addiction is a bitch, relapse is a bitch, and romantic relationships will never make problems go away, but having a supportive network in your corner is so, _so_ important for recovery, and I hope that’s what this fic conveyed.
> 
> Don’t worry, we’ll get back to your regularly scheduled fun kinky fuckfest soon. This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while. I hope it hurt in the good kinda way.
> 
> Also - special shout out to my partner, who doesn't really do fanfic, only knows Hazbin in that he's watched the pilot, and was the main person to help me talk out the plot for this fic and make it work when I got stuck. You da best, babe.
> 
> Find me elsewhere!  
> Tumblr: quackquackquirk.tumblr.com  
> Twitter (18+ only): twitter.com/aneclecticquirk
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
